Before commencing excavation or other work where electrical cables, fibre optic cables or other utilities ducts or pipes are buried, it is important to determine the location of such buried cables or pipes to ensure that they are not damaged during the work.
Current carrying conductors emit electromagnetic radiation which can be detected by an electrical antenna. If fibre optic cables or non-metallic utilities ducts or pipes are fitted with a small electrical tracer line, an alternating electrical current can be induced in the tracer line which in turn radiates electromagnetic radiation. It is known to use detectors to detect the electromagnetic field emitted by conductors carrying alternating current.
Once a buried utility is located the depth of the utility can be calculated to determine a safe excavation depth. It is important that the depth information provided to the operator is accurate so as to avoid damage to the buried utility or injury to person when excavating the area.